A Rich Guy's Toy
by vlenvlen productions
Summary: Includes 5d's In a city where the rich and famous live, the ones on the outside have to steal to survive. Jack, Yusei, and Crow make up a group who help those who live outside the city but what happens when they get captured by the rich? They are not sent to jail but experience something much worse. Yaoi


Jack sneaked a peak at Kaiba from around the corner. He was with the blonde idiot again named Joey Wheeler. They were making out in the hallway and Jack couldn't be more envious. He pressed his back against the wall and sighed. He always seemed to run into them without even noticing. It seemed like the universe had a weird sense of humor. He had to go down this hallway in order to get home and there was no getting around it. He slid down the wall and decided to wait until they were done before walking home. It didn't seem like they were stopping any time soon so Jack eventually fell asleep. He woke up to the feeling of someone poking him.

"I wonder how long he was sleeping here," Joey said as he was poking Jack.

Jack groaned in his sleep then opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his crush standing there with his arms folded. Jack's eyes widen for a brief moment before they returned to normal and he turned his head to see Joey squatting next to him. Joey had just stopped poking Jack and smiled at him.

"How long were you going to continue to sleep there?" Kaiba asked a little taunting.

Jack didn't want to show any emotion but almost blushed in front of him. He slowly stood up and fully planned on not answering his question. Jack didn't know how to respond so he decided to just walk by.

"Oh I see he must of fell asleep watching us," Joey said with a laugh.

"That must be so embarrassing," Kaiba continued to taunt.

Jack face turned red but he was safe from showing it because his back was to them. He sped up his pace and left the building without looking back. Even so, he still heard them laughing at him. He rushed home to find Crow outside looking angry. Jack approached and Crow walked up to him.

"You're late," Crow said.

"I know…I got caught up at school," Jack replied.

"Sure you did," Crow said sarcastically.

The headed into the house and Yusei was getting dressed in an all-black outfit. Crow and Jack began to change as well. For the final touch they put on an animal mask: Crow was a bird mask, Yusei had a wolf mask, and Jack had a panther mask. They each had a utility belt with different gadgets that was going to help them along the way. The left the house and headed towards the city. They lived just outside the city in the poor sector that was filled with the forgotten children. Abandoned children and runaways filled the empty, abandoned warehouse outside of the city. Most of the children rely on the Animals (Jack, Crow, and Yusei) to prove the food and money for them. They started the group when they were five years old. They would go into the city and trick people in order to steal from them. Now that they were older they would sneak into the rich kids' homes and steal from them. They would learn about their target by going to school and finding out their plans. Most of the time people they stole from would brag about how their parents were gone for the weekend and they would be home alone. By striking when the parents are gone, they enter easily and have no problem getting out. Tonight's victims were the Truesdale family. The parents, of course, were out and the two children were hanging out at some friends' house.

They arrived at the house in no time and Crow quickly disable the alarm. Yusei made quick work of lock picking the door. They enter swiftly and split up. They would grab anything of value that they could sell at a pawn shop. They always wore gloves and quickly began to fill their bags with items when they heard the door beginning open. They didn't panic but quickly grouped back together. They knew the security system was back on so they couldn't escape through the windows. They silently waited in the shadows when they heard voices.

"You're right, the sleep-over should be at your house," they heard a male voice say.

"Thanks Jay but I have a weird feeling like someone is in my house," they heard another male say.

Jack recognized that voice to be Syrus Truesdale. He is in their grade but Jack didn't like him that much because he found him to be a wimp. Since he identified the second voice that meant that the first voice was an easy guess. The first voice must be Jaden Yuki the only friend that Syrus had. The only reason those two get along so well is because Jaden was a slacker and Syrus wasn't that bright. Jack motioned to his friends that it probably be easy to sneak pass the two and leave the house. Yusei and Crow nodded their heads in agreement as they watch Jaden and Syrus pass them. They moved quickly and soon reached the front door. They thought they were in the clear until the front door was opened. The Animals quickly back tracked and hid behind some pillars that lead to the living room. Jack almost cursed as he saw not only Zane Truesdale enter the house but behind him were Kaiba and Joey. Jack could only hope that they weren't going to into the living room but that would mean that they are lucky which they are not. Jack could hear them starting to walk towards the living room. Crow began to get ready for them when they suddenly turned and headed up the stairs. The Animals took this chance to leave the house quickly.

It took them most of the night to pawn the stolen items to different pawn shops and then buy the required groceries for the children in the warehouse. By time they arrived home they had only three hours to sleep before school. They collapsed on there make-shift beds and fell into a dreamless sleep. The next day at school Syrus was frantic about his stuff getting stolen and Jack offer his sympathy but in his head he was rolling his eyes. After school Jack, Crow, and Yusei got detention for falling asleep in class. Jaden had joined them in detention for not doing his homework but he still had a huge smile on his face. It didn't take long for Jaden to fall asleep and then they began to talk.

"That house is too risky," Yusei stated.

"But the profit would allow us to live for a whole year," Crow added.

"If we hit the Kaiba's household we might be label as serious criminals," Jack replied.

"Doesn't the reward warrant the risks?" Crow asked with a smile.

"Okay, but we can't stay too long and we stick together," Yusei said as detention ended and they left the room.

Jaden had popped his head up with a smile as he too left the room. As Crow, Yusei, and Jack got home they immediately got dressed for their next mission. With this next mission they knew that if they gathered enough things out of the Kaiba household they wouldn't have to steal for a long time. They put on their masks and gear then left the warehouse. They moved swiftly across the rooftops until they reach the outsides of Kaiba house. It seemed very strange that all the lights were off in the house but they knew they had to press forward despite the suspicion. They moved silently as they approach the side of the house. Crow took a device out of his pocket that allowed him to jam all the radios or any other electrical device within a 50 mile radius. Crow then hooked the device to the side of his pants. As Crow was doing that Yusei was silently cutting into the window so they were able to get in. Jack was standing watch as Crow and Yusei enter the house. Jack entered last and they all got to work. They found it extremely strange that the more they explore the house they more they realized that no one was in the house. Jack was the first to break the silence that they had.

"Is it just me or is this too easy?" Jack asked in a hushed whisper.

"Where are all the people?" Crow asked.

Yusei shrugged his shoulders and he surveyed the rest of the room they were in. "Let's hit one more room then get out of here."

They entered the last room and began to scatter around in search of valuables. Suddenly the light in the room was turned on and the Animals turned their heads towards the door. Jack was the most surprised because the person standing in the doorway was Seto Kaiba. He had his arms folded as he looked at all of them. Before the Animals could react Kaiba had shut the door and gas entered the room. They fell to the floor unconscious. Jack opened his eyes and noticed that his hands were tied behind his back but his mask was still on. He also noticed that his friends were next to him and must have woken up before him because they were desperately trying to break the handcuffs that were around their wrists. Jack instantly tried to reach his belt without success. They remain silent for the fear that their captors would notice that they were awake. They realized quickly that the way their hands were cuffed that they wouldn't be able to reach their belts. They each sighed in defeat as they wait for security to come take them away. The door began to open slowly and the people that entered made the Animals eyes widen behind their masks. The people that entered the room were as followed: Seto, Joey, Zane, Atticus, Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, and Aster Phoenix. The Animals shared a look behind their masks as their hands moved quicker to reach their belts.

"It's not going to work," Jaden said with a laugh.

"So these are the people responsible for things going missing in my house," Aster stated with a look of disgust.

Crow hated that look. He looked at the other Animals and nodded his head. At that slight gesture, they quickly moved their feet to stand, Crow moved behind Jack, and grabbed the metal. Jack was behind Yusei and grabbed some smoke bombs. He threw them on the ground as Crow cut the cuffs. They moved past their captors and ran out the room.

"Stupid rich people, thinking that they're invincible," Crow stated annoyed.

"Calm down, they don't know any better. That's how they were raised," Yusei replied.

"Do you guys know how to get out of here?" Jack asked.

Suddenly they realized that they were not in the Kaiba household. They knew that they couldn't slow down but with no knowledge of where they were they weren't getting far. It seemed they were going around in circles and they didn't pass any windows in order to leave. Suddenly chains shot out from the wall and grabbed their hands as it hoisted them up in the air. Before they could react with their feet, chains grabbed their feet and began pulling them down, still with their hands begin pulled up. The force felt like it was pulling apart their bodies. They didn't want to scream but it found its way out of their bodies. The chains stopped pulling in opposite directions and began moving in the same direction until their hands and feet touched each other. Their bodies hung forward and they remained silent as the wall in front of them opened and they saw outside. In front of them stood the same seven as before and each of them had a sick smile on their faces.

"Shall we try this again?" Kaiba asked.


End file.
